When family comes 2
by LiLHeatherD
Summary: Johnnys sister comes to town! NJ storie! Updated and spellchecked!
1. Surprise!

When family comes  
  
She walked up the stairs and in thru the double doors at the VIP headquarters. She looked around to see that only Johnny was there, sitting at the table.  
  
Nikki, "Wear is everybody?" Johnny, "We are the only ones hear until 4." Nikki, "oh."  
  
Just as she sat on the other side of the table the doors shot wide open and in thru came a girl with long flowing black hair, she was tall and was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of denim jeans. in her hands she was holding a duffel bag and a suitcase.  
  
Johnny, "Emily!" Emily, "Johnny!"  
  
he ran over to her and gave each other a huge hug.  
  
Johnny, "what are you doing hear?" (all surprised) Emily, "visiting you" Johnny, "well why didn't you call me?" Emily, "I wanted to surprise you!" Johnny, "well you did" Nikki, (clears throat) "uh sorry to interrupt but who's she?" Johnny, "oh yah sorry, this is my sister Emily." Emily, "Hi." Johnny, "and Emily this is my friend Nikki Franco." Nikki, "Hi, how did you get in hear?" Emily, "was I suppose to knock? the doors were open." Johnny, "oops" Nikki, "never turned the security system on did you?" Johnny, "I kind of forgot."  
  
Johnny went over to the computer and was going to turn it on. Emily had to go to the bathroom so Nikki went to show her wear it was. When Nikki came out she saw three men holding Johnny at gun point, there backs were turned so they couldn't see her, she came up behind them, pulled out her guns, pointed them at the men and told them not to move. The guys froze but then Emily came out of the bathroom and everyone looked at her. Then in one quick kick from one of the men, Nikki's guns were flying thru the air and landing on the floor, in the same instant the man had her by the neck up in the air.  
  
Johnny, "put her down." he yelled. the man looked at him then thru her into the table smashing it, she just laid there motionless .   
  
Man, "We came for her" (he pointed at Emily) Johnny, "What do you want from her?" Man, "lets just say she knows stuff she shouldn't." Emily, "I told you I wouldn't tell anybody, please just leave me alone!" Man, "if you don't come quietly I will have to shoot somebody." he pointed the gun at Johnny. Emily, "ok, ok, I'll come just tell me how you found me?" (she saw Nikki moving towards her gun so she had to keep them Talking) Man, "Emily, you come to America from another country, wear do you first look to go? your family, your brother Johnny is the only family you have hear."  
  
Just then Nikki jumped up and shot all three men. Johnny ran to her side.  
  
Johnny, "Are you ok? cause you just were thrown thru a table then got up and shot three men, I in under...... 5 seconds." Nikki, "Thanks" Johnny, " That was really hot!" (Johnny helped her up) Nikki, "Well you ....little....missy.....better explain to me right now what the hell is going on." (she walked right up to Emily). Emily, "I wasn't going to say anything, cause I didn't want to worry you, but I kind of got in a little trouble." Johnny, "What kind of trouble?" Emily, "Can we just get out of hear, I'll tell you but not right now, you should probably call the cops. After all you do have three dead bodies behind you." They all looked at the bodies, Nikki and Johnny agreed.  
  
After the cops came and questioned them, and cleaned the bodies up they left, but before they left they called everyone and told them what happened. The cops closed VIP down for the day, but everyone stilled showed up to see what happened and if everyone was ok. Kay, Quick, Tousha, and Val stayed at the headquarters, as Johnny, Emily, and Nikki went for a walk. Nikki wouldn't be coming but she insisted to come and hear why Emily was in trouble.  
  
Nikki, "You better begin telling your story, why you almost got us killed.' Johnny, 'Yah lets hear it.' Emily, "Well it all started a week ago when I was taking a walk. I turned a corner and saw these men holding this one man at gunpoint, they kept asking the man for coad's, but he just refused to tell them wear they were so they shot him. I went to duck but I knocked a box down and they saw me, I ran but they caught up to me, he was going to shoot me but he saw the cops and told me he would find me. I told him I wouldn't tell, but they didn't believe me because, (she pauses) because I was walking with my friend and they shot her thinking she was me but when they saw me turn to look, they noticed   
it was me and they stopped the car, but I ran into a building before they could get out."  
  
Johnny gave her a hug as she started crying. "Its alright I wont let anything happen to you!""ok?" Emily, "ok." as they hugged again. Nikki, "And I will watch your back to." she said slowly. Emily, "thanks" she said as she smiled felling a little better. Johnny, "i don't know about you guys but I feel like something to drink?" Emily and Nikki agreed, as they walked a little further to a little cafe. Johnny, "what do you guys want?" Nikki, "coffee, with sugar and cream, two of each please!" Emily, "umm a large coke." Johnny, "ok ill be right back, don't go no wear." Nikki, "ya ya. Just don't forget two of each!"  
  
Johnny walked off into the cafe as Nikki and Emily what'd outside standing by the fence wear it fences off the cafe from the sidewalk.  
  
Emily, "ok good he's gone!" Nikki, "what, why?" Emily, " I have just wanted to talk to you." Nikki, "About what?" Emily, " what is going on between you too?" Nikki, " umm what do you mean?" Emily, "you know what I mean!" Nikki, "no I don't" Emily, "Are you to seeing each other?" Nikki, " No, why are you asking me this?"  
  
Emily, " Well if I'm going to have a niece or him getting married I would have like to meet the girl. My family must meet everyone I date.  
  
Nikki, " There is nothing like that going on, Johnny's just a really good friend." Emily, "so if I asked him he would say the same thing?" Nikki, "yah, why what did he say?" (Sounding very interested) " I mean yah he would" (Trying not to sound to interested) Emily, "Oh nothing I haven't asked him anything"  
  
Johnny came out when she was finishing her sentence.  
  
Johnny, "so what did you too talk about?" as he handed them there drinks. Nikki, "Just about how you're a great brother!" Nikki took a sip from her coffee Johnny, "why?"  
  
Nikki spit her coffee out every were Nikki, " Johnny how did you forget the sugar? hold on I'll be right back." Johnny, "sorry!" Emily, " Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
Johnny, " I could have, I could have over herd your conversation to."  
  
Emily, "So you do like her?"  
  
Johnny, "yah but we are just good friends and that's how it's going to be."  
  
Emily, "oh"  
  
Nikki comes back out.  
  
Nikki, "I know you did this on purpose."  
  
Johnny, " I could have?" he said with a smirk  
  
The three start walking down the street, only a few minutes later a big blue van comes screeching up besides them. The side door slide open and out pop five men wearing black pants, shirts, and ski masks.  
  
end of chapter one. 


	2. Gone

When Family Comes ch 2  
  
Every one froze and just stared at each other until a voice from inside yelled "get them!". The five men ran strait over to them Emily ran and tried to hide behind a garbage can. Johnny was barely hurting the three men he had and Nikki seemed to be doing ok with the other two, but what they didn't notice was there still were two more men and the driver in the van. Nikki knocked one of the men out but as the same time noticed two other men grabbing Emily and were dragging her into the van. Nikki kicked the guy as hard as she could and knocked him down, Nikki ran over to the van to help Emily. As soon as she got to the van a gunshot went off, they both ducked. Nikki looked up and saw the driver pointing what looked like a gun at Johnny, she looked at Johnny and saw him fall to his knees. "Johnny" they both screamed. Nikki had two guys holding her down but soon wiggled out of there hold and started towards Johnny before she felt something sharp pierce her skin, and then the loud bang from the gun. She couldn't feel her legs, and she fell to the ground. Johnny watched Nikki fall and the men grab Emily and pull her into the van, he then couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Johnny awoke to find Tousha, Quick, Val, and Kay in the room.  
  
Val, "Hay your awake!"  
  
They all gather around his bed.  
  
Johnny, "wears Nikki? I saw her get shot! They took Emily" he said in one breath. Tousha, "did she get shot with the same gun as you?" Johnny, "yah I think so. why wear is she?" Quick, "eyewitnesses said the men put Emily and Nikki in the van, the went to get you but they herd the cops, and took off." Johnny, " Help me out of hear I have to find them!" Quick, "Johnny no, you need some rest. You were shot with a dart not a bullet, you had a toxin shot into you that paralyzed your whole body for while." Kay, " don't worry Johnny we will find them." Johnny, "I'm sher Nikki doesn't have a warm bed to wake up to or medical treatment, we have to find her and my sister before there both dead. Either you can help me or I will do it my self."   
  
Every one looked at each other than helped hi out of the hospital bed.  
  
Some were in an abandon warehouse  
  
Nikki awoke to find herself chained, with her hands above her head, to an old rotten wall, and to her left was Emily, chained in the same way. but when you look around it was an empty barely lit room. In the middle there were two barrels and above them was a neuse. Nikki turned her head and saw Emily who was also awake.   
  
Emily, "hay. How are you feeling?" Nikki, "I've been better. So wear are we?" Emily, "I don't think that far from wear they took us, I've been awake the whole time. It was like a 10 minute car ride but you've been out for awhile." Nikki, "we have to get out of hear, how many men have you seen?" Emily, "umm eight in the van......three in the hall, that's it but there could be more"  
  
Nikki starts to pull and tug on the chains trying to pull her hands thru, "what are you doing?" Emily asked. she just ignored her and kept trying, so Emily tried, and the next thing she new Nikki yanked the chain out of the wall. She was free except the fact she had a chain trailing from her hands.  
  
Emily, "Nikki help me pull it out." Nikki started to pull but she fell to the ground and held her head. Emily, "what's wrong?" Nikki, " nothing I'm fine." she got back to her feet and yanked the chain out of the wall. Nikki, "common lets go"  
  
They both went to the door but right before they touched the door knob the door swung open. five men stood in there way, the men grabbed them and took them into the middle of the room and pushed them to there knees. one of the men started to talk,  
  
Man " Emily unless you want me to start hurting people (he looks a nikki) I suggest you give me the codes. Nikki, "What, Emily I thought you said.." before she could finish she was interrupted. Emily, "I know what I said, but I just couldn't tell Johnny the truth. Nikki, " what really happened?" Emily was silent. Nikki, "oh these men are going hurt you and I'm not going to stop them."   
  
man, "alright stop take her over there." they moved Nikki to the other side of the room. "just give me the codes." Emily, "alright as long as you let her go?" she looks at him. man, "I'll think about it, now give me the codes I wont ask again!" Emily, "alright the codes are in the wallet in my purse. now what did you do with my purse?" the man walked over to a dark corner of he room and grabbed her purse, he pulled out the wallet. Emily, "let me see it." she took the wallet and pulled out a folded up white piece of paper and handed it to the man. while he looked at the paper she pushed a little button that was hidden in her wallet. It was a emergency tracking device Johnny gave to her last year for her birthday. What it did was call whatever number was programmed into it and leaves the exact location of wear she was. She put Johnny's number in to it.  
  
end of ch 2 


	3. going home

When Family Comes.  
  
Ch3   
  
Johnny was walking into the VIP headquarters when his phone rung ."Hello" he said but no one answered. Then a machine kicked in and it said some address that was only fifteen minutes away. He told Tousha and quick who were in the office, and they took off to the address.  
  
Back at the warehouse  
  
Man, if these aren't the right codes, she will die (he points to Nikki) PUT THEM OVER THERE!  
  
One of the other men put the girls over buy the nooses and two men stood watch by the door as the other men left with codes and put them into a computer. About two minutes later the computer screen popped up and said "Incorrect Access Coed". The man was furious. He stormed into the room were Nikki and Emily were. He walked right up to Emily and said, "you have picked the wrong guy to mess with!" He then turned and grabbed Nikki and thru her into one of the other men who then took her and put her up onto the barrel and wrapped the rope around her neck. He looked at Emily then back up at Nikki.  
  
Emily " Those are the codes I swear try them again" she yelled  
  
The man looked even more angry, "Kill her" he said. Just then the door busted in and in popped Johnny, then Tousha and Quick. They started after the men in the room, but Nikki was wobbling back and forth. The barrel was on the side so she had to keep her balance. Johnny went over to get Nikki down but Quick knocked a man into the barrel and it went flying across the room, Tousha saw what happened and thru one of her knives at the rope, bulls eye it hit and cut the rope down. She landed right on top of Johnny.  
  
Nikki starts to cough Johnny, "are you ok?" Nikki, "my head, it feels like its going explode. (she said laying her head down on him) Johnny, "come on we have to get you to the hospital..., Nikki?Nikki?  
  
He picked her up chains and all, and went out the door. just as that happened quick and Tousha finished off the men Quick grabbed Emily, and ran out the door to. on the way to the hospital they called the cops and told them what happened. When the got to the hospital they rushed Nikki strait to the ER. They what'd for two hours before the doc came out.  
  
Doctor, is there any family hear?" They all looked at each other. they knew if they said no the doctor wouldn't tell them if she was ok. Johnny, "I am!" he jumped up Doctor, "how?" Johnny, "husband" Doctor, " Well Nikki was shot with a tranquilizer gun it hit her close to her spine and her nerves couldn't function right which caused other problems and it caused her brain to fill with fluid and start to shut down. But we stopped it just in time, We drained the fluid and shocked her heart cause she stopped breathing. but in all she will make a full recovery." Johnny, "thank you so much can we see her?" Doctor, "she's not awake but only family can right now!" Johnny, "what room?" Doctor, "205" the doctor walked away. Johnny, I'm going to see her!"  
  
In her room Johnny sits down in the chair he pulled up right next to her bed. Johnny, "hay Nikki, I don't know if you can hear me but you have got to get well soon. I am sorry this happened but I'm glad you helped me out, you help me out a lot and I don't know what I would do with out you.  
  
Nikki, " Well I know what I would do with out you, I wouldn't have gotten hurt"  
  
Johnny, " How are you feeling?"  
  
Nikki, "ok but I would feel even better if I… Nikki reached up and grabbed Johnny buy the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
5 days later Nikki had gotten out of the hospital and everyone was at the airport saying bye to Emily.  
  
Emily, "well I will come and visit again some other time!" everyone gives her an odd look. "When I'm not in any trouble." Johnny, "well you better not get in any more trouble!" Nikki, "Yah or we will have to hurt you." she said sarcastically.  
then the pa system came on "flight 26c to Hong Kong is now boarding. Emily, "alright thank you everyone for helping me and I will miss you all." Quick, "well you take care of yourself." Emily, "I will, bye" She hugged Johnny then got on the plane. Quick," you know your sister..." Johnny," no, don't even say it, she's off limits." quick, "common man cant you hook a brother up?" Johnny, "no, quick no, I wont." Nikki comes over and interrupts.  
  
Quick "He's got a lot of nerve."  
  
Nikki, "You know I think the lady over there at the desk was checking you out." (She said as he was walking away from them.)  
  
Johnny, "I think she's married?"  
  
Nikki, " He doesn't know that.) she said as she drew him in closer for a kiss.  
  
Every one began leaving the airport. but Quick was to busy flirting with the desk clerk he hadn't noticed. Lady, "I think your friends just left?" Quick, "what?" He looks behind him and sees them walking out the door. "Hay what up guys" he yelled as he ran towards them. 


End file.
